Development and standardization of systems in which transmission and reception of content such as broadcast programs through one-way communication using a broadcast wave or the like or two-way or one-way communication via a network such as the Internet or the like are performed between a transmission device that provides content such as a broadcast station or a content server and a reception device such as a television, a PC, or a mobile terminal has been actively conducted.
Note that a related art such that a technique of implementing data delivery via a broadcast wave and a network is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-057227).
Standardization of Advanced Television System Committee (ATSC) 3.0 has been conducted as one of standards related to data delivery system via a broadcast wave and a network.
In ATSC 3.0, a packaging scheme for download type application delivery management and an offline application registration/update management scheme are still under review.
Meanwhile, World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) which is an international standardization organization of World Wide Web (WWW) usage technology is developing a specification of a service worker (SW) including a control program or the like used to realize use of applications convenient for clients.
In order to realize effective use of a framework of the service worker (SW) in clients which are reception devices of broadcast content, it is required that delivery management of application parts which are broadcast and delivered and the service worker (SW) can be effectively managed.